Inverurie Season 2
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. After the dramatic events of season 1, the town of Inverurie is still reeling.
1. Episode 1

_Previously..._

 _"GRAHAM!" Cameron yelled._

 _Now..._

Despite it being a sunny day in in the town of Inverurie, the atmosphere was very depressed.

At Inverurie Police Station, Cameron, George, Steve, Lizzy, Luke, Flora, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Gordon and Kieran were busy examining photos of the scene where their best friend and old boss, Graham Mathews, was tragically killed last month.

Patricia had taken over temporarily. She entered the staff room and addressed the small group, as most were still very upset about Graham, who had been a very well-loved person. "Right, what have we got?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing, as of yet. We're still waiting for the results of the CCTV to come back," Steve reported.

"What about witnesses?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing to report there, unfortunately," Cameron replied.

Just then an officer came in, handed him a file, and then left again.

Cameron opened the file and spread the contents onto the table. It was CCTV pictures. "Hey, do any of you know who this is?" he asked, pointing at a picture of the attacker.

"I'd recognize that height and build anywhere," Steve said.

"Who is it, Mr. Steve?" Luke asked.

"That, Luke, is the very troublemaker who is the reason for me joining the police," Steve explained.

"What do you mean?" Leroy asked.

"He was a bully, drug-addict and stole from shops. He caused trouble in school, and I always put him in his place, but he always despised Graham because he always got invited to parties, won competitions and always made friends and tipped me off when this certain person made trouble," Steve recalled.

"Steve, who is he?" Cameron asked.

"His name is James Randy. Aged 35. No next kin. Unmarried. Unemployed," Steve said.

"Address?" Patricia asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know that information. He's been under mine and Graham's radar ever since we left school," Steve said.

"Maybe I can help with that because I have contacts inside the organization known as C.T.T.U., you know, Countering Threatening Terrorists Unit. They can anyone just like that," Cameron said as he snapped his fingers.

"Then please contact them," Gordon said.

Cameron nodded, pulled out his phone, dialed a number and began to talk.

Meanwhile, James Randy walked into Tesco with his hood down, revealing his black hair and brown eyes. "I'm going to need to be careful," he said to himself.

Just then, Cameron, Leroy and George, who were there for coffee, walked in and spotted Randy.

"There he is!" Cameron said to the other two.

"HEY! FREEZE!" George shouted.

James Randy tried to run, but Cameron was too fast for him and tackled him.

"James Randy, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Graham Mathews. You're not required to say anything. Anything which you do say will be held in evidence…" Cameron said, placing the handcuffs on James Randy.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Episode 2

_Previously..._

 _"James Randy, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Graham Mathews. You're not required to say anything. Anything which you do say will be held in evidence." Cameron said, placing the handcuffs on James Randy._

 _Now..._

Two days later, Cameron, Luke, Flora and Leroy walked into the station with the fairies floating behind them. They found a woman crying uncontrollably.

Steve approached him. "Graham's wife: Sharon Mathews. She's come to clear out his office," he whispered.

Sharon Mathews was in her late 40's with curly brown hair. She had on a red coat, black trousers and matching shoes, and beside her was a half-full box.

"Mrs. Mathews. My name is..."

"Cameron Will. Yes, I know who you are. You were always on the news, but now you're leading a quiet life...but _did that stop MY HUSBAND BEING KILLED?!"_ Sharon screamed.

"Mrs. Mathews, please calm yourself or I will be forced to remove you from the station until you do calm down," Steve said.

Just then George, Kieran and Lizzy ran past the group, all wearing full riot gear.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"A full drugs raid. Come on," Steve said.

Patricia came soon after. She told Cameron that she would look after Mrs. Mathews while the rest went off to the scene.

At the scene, police burst into a house full of cannabis plants, and started to arrest people.

"Wow. That's a lot of Cannabis," Leroy said.

Lizzy nodded. "It's evidence now."

Just then, Luke saw something: a note addressed to Cameron, who read,

 _'Dear Cameron Will  
I have the other 361 Projects in my hands.  
If you and Project 362 don't surrender yourselves, your family will pay the consequences.  
The choice is yours Will.  
Your family: Live or Die?  
Phone me on the enclosed number when you have an answer.  
Sincerely,  
The Constable'_

Cameron ripped the note and started kicking things before running away. He didn't even hear Lizzy call his name. He just ran and never looked back once.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Episode 3

_Previously..._

 _'Dear Cameron Will._  
 _If you and Project 362 don't surrender, your family will pay the consequences.'_

 _Now..._

Two weeks later, Lizzy, Luke, Flora, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Steve, George, Gordon and Kirean were looking at their phones. They were waiting for Cameron to phone, as they hadn't seen or heard from him in two weeks.

Patricia came into the room. "If he calls, he calls but until then, please get to work."

The reception bell rang, and Gordon went to deal with it.

At the same time, Lizzy went to write reports while Steve and George went out in the car on patrol and Patricia went to her office, leaving Leroy, Luke, Flora, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof alone in the room.

"We've got to find Cameron," Leroy said.

Gordon came in with a 19-year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a green jacket with blue trousers and brown shoes. "Luke, this boy says you know who he is."

"Project 362, or Patrick," Luke said.

Just then, 180.50 clones of Patrick and 180.50 clones of Cameron (without the glasses) came in.

"But the Constable has you," Flora said, shocked.

Project 360 shook her head. "No he doesn't. The Constable has been dead for a month. Cancer."

Meanwhile at a warehouse, Cameron entered, closed the door, and then turned his right hand into his gun. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Cameron Will. Long time, no see," said a voice that belonged to a man who looked like Cameron, but he was wearing a complete black outfit.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked.

"My name is Project 369, or Callum."

"You. I should have known. Where are the other 361 Projects? Where is the Constable?"

"Don't know, and dead due to cancer. Poor guy. He never even got to put a single bullet into you. Well, guess what? You're going to - OOF!"

Cameron punched Callum, knocking him out flat before placing handcuffs on him. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction."

Just then a man wearing a complete coat fell out of a locker.

Cameron looked up. "DR. NEFARIO!"

Dr. Nefario was 50 years old. He was the one who had created Cameron, Patrick and the other 361 Projects. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing and unscathed.

"Dr. Nefario. It's me. Cameron. Project 363."

"Cameron? Oh, it is you. I'm so happy to see you," Dr. Nefario said, opening his eyes.

Police cars arrived, and Kirean, Steve, George, Lizzy, Luke, Flora, Leroy and the fairies got out.

"Take him away," Cameron said pointing at the unconscious figure of Callum.

Cameron's search was over. He could now live his life the way HE wanted to live it. _'And I know how to start,'_ Cameron thought. He went over to Lizzy. "Lizzy, I was wondering if you wanted to, I mean, would you like to, I dunno, get some dinner sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Cameron? Because if you are, I must warn you that once we're attached, I don't let go," Lizzy said as they shared a kiss.

 _"Let it go! Let it go!"_ Leroy sang, dancing around them and waving his arms in an imitation of Queen Elsa.

 _"LEROY!"_ Everyone said.

They all laughed.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Episode 4

_Previously..._

 _Cameron punches Callum out cold._

 _Now..._

Cameron and Flora entered the station next day and saw that only Lizzy, Steve, Kieran and Patricia were in.

"Where are Gordon and George?" Cameron asked.

"Off with the flu. Where are Luke, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof?" Lizzy replied.

"Leroy's got one of those stomach bugs that's going around, so Luke is looking after him, but he needs Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to help because Leroy and the fairies have known each other for years," Flora explained.

"Right. Steve and Kieran, you're out on patrol. Flora, you're on reports. Cameron and Lizzy, we've got reports of a hit-and-run outside Tescos. I need you two to check it out ASAP," Patricia told everyone.

Later in Tescos car park, Cameron was examining the scene while Lizzy took statements from witnesses.

She came over to him with her findings a few minutes later. "All I've got is a description of the car: red, 2 door Ford Fiesta. Number Plate was NM1 8PQ," she reported.

"Well, that's something, because my examination of the scene has proved fruitless," Cameron sighed.

At the station, Patricia had gathered everyone that was working into the briefing room.

"Everyone. I have a name for the victim of the hit-and-run who died from a stab wound he had inflicted two minutes before TOD, meaning he was already dead when the car hit him. Everyone, the victim is former Sergeant Josh King of I.P.D (Inverurie Police Department)," Patricia announced.

Lizzy, Cameron, Flora, Kieran and Steve were in shock.

"Josh King is…dead?" Steve asked.

"Who are the suspects?" Kieran asked.

"Everyone who turned against him: George, Luke, Leroy, the fairies, yourself, myself, Lizzy, Kieran, Dennis Mull, Tracy Mull and Cameron. The Department of Working Pensions will be investigating the case," Patricia replied.

"Wasn't he supposed to be due in court? Why did Inverness let him go?" Cameron asked.

"They didn't. He broke out…and yes, he was supposed to be due in court in two days, but now that has been cancelled. While the DWP Investigators are here, everyone is to be on their best behavior," Patricia said.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5...

 _Previousl_

 _"Josh King is dead?" Steve asked._

 _Now...  
_  
The next day, Cameron and Flora entered the station (Luke, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were still at home with Leroy) to find it crawling with men in suits carrying briefcases.

Lizzy approached Cameron and Flora. "This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to get my morning cup of coffee with all these men from the DWP all over the place?"

Steve heard her and went over to them. "Why don't you go and get a Costa coffee?"

"Where am I supposed to get a Costa coffee?"

"Erm... Costa?"

"Oh, shut up, Steve, or you'll be drinking the Costa coffee that gets served... in hospital."

"Sorry."

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Kieran asked as he came in.

"Lizzy is complaining of not getting coffee, and if he's not careful, Steve's going to be in hospital by the end of the day," Cameron replied.

Patricia walked in at that moment. "I see that once again we have no George, Gordon, Luke, Leroy, or fairies. Right, everyone, listen up, because I'm only going to say this _ONCE!_ If any of you try to interfere with the DWP's investigation, or somehow involved in Josh King's death, I can promise you that you will be given more than a warning: You will be fired and placed under arrest. Do I make myself ABSOLUTELY clear?"

"Yes," Everyone responded.

Patricia went to her office.

"Hey Lizzy. Want to go out on patrol?" Cameron asked.

"He's only asking you because he fancies you," Steve chuckled.

"Watch it, mister, unless YOU fancy lying in a hospital bed with nurses feeding you," Lizzy remarked.

"I wouldn't mind one of those pretty nurses feeding me, now that you mention it," Steve joked.

Cameron decided to take Lizzy out of there before she did something that she would regret.

In the car, the radio had just announced a jewelry theft.

"Fancy a jewelry thief?" Cameron asked jokingly.

Lizzy caught on, smiling for the first time in a while. "Nah. They're not my type."

They both laughed and went off in pursuit of the jewelry thief.

Later at the station, Cameron typed up the report of the thief that had he caught in exactly one minute, which was a record for the station.

George came in.

"Hey George. Feeling better?" Cameron asked, looking up from the computer.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey George," Steve greeted his friend.

Lizzy dropped some files on Cameron's desk. "Sorry. My desk is cluttered with rubbish, so I'm giving it a clean-through."

Steve and George started talking about their usual things: women, and how and where to pick them up.

"Guys, is this your way of telling us that you're finally together? Hear that, Cameron? Steve and George are finally coming out of the closet," Lizzy joked.

"Oh, that's so good to hear. I'm very happy for you two," Cameron said, also joking.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Steve said with a sarcastic laugh.

Turning back to the computer, Cameron typed a CCTV number to see if he could trace the car involved in the hit-and-run and saw something that made him take a closer look. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"I know who killed Josh King..."

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Episode 6

_Previously..._

 _"What is it?" Lizzy asked._

 _"I know who killed Josh King." Cameron replied._

 _Now..._

Patricia, George, Steve, Lizzy, Flora and Kieran were waiting for Cameron to answer the question that had been on their mind for the past 24 hours: Who killed Josh King?

"Come on then, Cameron. Who was it? Who killed Josh King?" Patricia asked impatiently.

Cameron took a deep breath. "The person who killed Josh King was... Mary Mull. 19-year-old sister of Tracy."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Cameron nodded.

"Where's the evidence to prove this?" Patricia asked.

"First of all, the car used in the hit and run. Dennis doesn't drive a car, and Tracy too young to have a license," Cameron explained, "Second of all, check the CCTV with facial recognition."

"He's right," Lizzy said using her laptop to check Cameron's evidence.

"Gordon, Leroy, the fairies and Luke should be back tomorrow. We'll launch an arrest then," Patricia said.

"Or maybe Steve and I should go right now as it is only one person," Cameron said.

Patricia nodded. "Okay. Go."

Steve and Cameron left.

A short time later, at a flat in the Port Elphinstone community house, Cameron knocked on door no. 1479 and a red-haired 19-year-old girl wearing a green dress, black leggings and red heels answered the door.

"Mary Mull?" Cameron asked.

The girl nodded.

"My name is Cameron Will. I'm with the Inverurie Police Department, and this is my colleague, Officer Steve. Can we come in and have a talk with you?" Cameron asked

Mary shut the door and didn't answer again, so Cameron had no choice but to kick the door in.

"What's going on?" 50-year-Dennis Mull wearing brown slippers and a dark blue dressing gown, demanded.

Steve pinned Mary to the ground and handcuffed her. "Mary Mull. I'm arresting you for murder. You're not required to say anything. Anything which you do will be used against you in court."

Steve took her to the waiting police car. At the same time, Cameron grabbed the keys to car used in the hit and run and drove it (all the while wearing gloves so he didn't leave his fingerprints like all good officers of the law do) to the waiting truck that would be taking the car to the impound lot.

Later that night, Cameron and Lizzy left after 8 p.m. due to the amount of reports that needed to be handled.

Lizzy dropped Cameron off at his house.

"Looks like everyone is asleep," Cameron said, noting the dark windows.

Lizzy started to speak, but she was cut off by an enormous yawn. "Oh. Sorry Cameron."

"If you're too tired to drive home, you're welcome to spend the night," Cameron offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Please. I insist. No strings attached."

"Well, okay."

Cameron and Lizzy got out the car and Cameron unlocked the door and they went inside before he closed it and locked up for the night.

Cameron switched on the living room lamp so as to not disturb anyone. "Right. You can have my room and I'll take the sofa. So, good-" He was cut off by Lizzy kissing him. "Lizzy? Is this the tiredness?"

"A lit bit, but I mostly mean it," Lizzy replied.

"But wouldn't that make things awkward for us at work?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

They kissed again, and Cameron led her upstairs to his room and closed the door.

 **To Be Continued...**

N/A: If you think Cameron and Lizzy should be a couple, please R & R.

P.S: Next chapter will introduce Lizzy's 10-year-old daughter Shannon and her friends: Christine, Georgia, Lyndsey, Leanne, Stacy and Thomas.


	7. Episode 7

_Previously..._

 _Cameron leads Lizzy up to his bedroom._

 _Now..._

The following morning, a black-haired 10-year-old girl walked to school in her school uniform, consisting of a green jumper, yellow t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

Shannon saw five other girls the same age as her in the same uniform, but Christine had blonde hair, Stacy was a brunette, and Georgia wore glasses.

A 10-year-old boy, also in the same uniform, approached the six girls. "Hi, girls."

"Hey, Thomas," the girls greeted him.

The seven of them walked to Strathburn School.

They were in Primary Six and would go into Primary Seven after the summer holidays.

School lasted from 8:00 am - 3:30pm today.

In the past, Lyndsey, Leanne and Stacy were be mean to Shannon, Georgia and Christine (who was quite new to the school), but a huge pink heart somehow changed all of that and then they met Thomas two months later (this was when they were all 8 years old).

At 3:30pm, the seven kids were walking home when they saw Luke, Flora and Leroy with Cameron and Lizzy having an ice cream outside Weatherspoons.

"MOM!" Shannon yelled.

"Shannon!" Lizzy gulped.

Lizzy introduced Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Luke, Flora and Cameron to Shannon and her friends and vice-versa.

"Look, Mom, I don't care what you do after work, but please, do make time for me," Shannon said after saying hello to the group.

"I will, honey. I'll be home tonight. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

The seven kids walked away.

"Well, that could have gone better. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that what just happened is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Leroy said.

Lizzy and Cameron glared at him, making him gulp and slouch off his seat.

"Hey, Professor. Project 345 just messaged, saying she wants to meet up," Luke said.

Lizzy looked at Cameron for an explanation.

"Project 345 is kind of like my sister in the terms of being a 38% human," Cameron explained.

They decide to wait for Project 345 to appear.

Clearly something was wrong, otherwise she wouldn't have messaged Cameron.

 **To Be Continued...  
**  
 **What is Project 345's given name? Why is she reaching out to Cameron?**

 **Please R &R with your suggestions.**


	8. Episode 8

_Previously..._

 _"Hey Professor. Project 345 just messaged saying she wants to meet up." Luke said._

 _Now..._

A blonde 13-year-old wearing black trousers, black shoes and a white school polo shirt went up to them. "Cameron," she greeted him.

"Janice," Cameron smiled back.

The two Projects embraced each other in a big hug before Cameron introduced Lizzy, Leroy and the fairies.

"So, Janice. What can I do for you?" Cameron asked.

"I need your help," Jancie replied.

"What do you need our help with?" Flora asked.

"I need to see Dr. Nefario about getting my molecules recharged before I start having glitches, but I can't, because Callum kidnapped him," Janice explained.

"I know, Janice, but I rescued Dr. Nefario. In fact, here he comes now," Cameron said as Dr. Nefario approached them.

"Ah, Janice. I overheard you, and I can help. Please come with me. I've managed to turn an old sweet shop into an electronics shop, but in the back is the fusion chamber for you Projects," Dr. Nefario said as he and Janice left.

"Cosmo. Wanda. Who is this Dr. Hamsterville exactly?" Cameron asked the fairies when they were alone again.

Leroy got off his chair with an angry look on his face. "Don't. You. Dare. _Ever._ Mention. That. Name. Again." he said through angry gasps of breath.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

"Hamsterville is an evil and insane hamster who created me to capture the other 624 Experiments for him to kill so he could rule the universe. Then five months before I went to live in Enchancia, I discovered that Hamsterville was just using me so he could accomplish his goals and then he would kill me. I was so angry at him that I betrayed him to the Galactic Alliance Federation, which is a police force made up of aliens to protect the universe, and when Hamsterville discovered that I had sold him out, he tried to kill me, but I was saved by Lilo, Stitch and their _ohana_. Ever since then, I've hated Hamsterville with complete hatred in my heart," Leroy explained.

"That's awful!" Flora cried.

"But ever since Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and I have been here in Inverurie, we haven't heard from nor seen the hamster, but I _never_ want to hear his name again," Leroy said.

Cameron nodded. "Okay. Don't worry, Leroy; we'll never talk of this again."

"Thank you."

The rest got up and they head for their homes.

 _'Sometimes it's for the best to the past in the past,'_ Cameron thought.

The next day, at the courthouse in the city of Aberdeen, Lizzy, Cameron, Luke, Flora, Leroy, the fairies, George, Steve, Gordon, Kieran and Patricia were at the sentencing of James Randy, who had killed their best friend and boss Graham Mathews a while back.

Randy was asked if he's guilty or not guilty by the judge and Randy, knowing that he's going down no matter what, said the very word that was acceptable for him. "Guilty, Your Honor."

"James Randy, I hereby sentence you to five years in prison." The gavel banged, making the sentence official.

"Maybe now things can start to be normal around here," Lizzy said as they left the courthouse.

 _"Normal?_ Lizzy, if life in Inverurie was normal, we would be out of a job," Cameron told his girlfriend.

Everyone laughed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Episode 9

_Previously..._

 _"James Randy, I hereby sentence you to five years in prison."_

 _Now..._

Two weeks later, several police cars, ambulances and fire engines parked outside a ruined warehouse where about 30 people worked, but they all only escaped with minor injuries.

"So, what happened exactly?" Steve asked a worker who was examined by a paramedic.

"I don't know. I got in about 7:00, and an hour later I was being evacuated with the rest," the worker replied.

"Steve. I got something here," Cameron called to his friend and colleague.

"What's wrong, Cameron?" Steve asked.

"Gas leak explosion. Whoever was meant to watch the gas gauge wasn't doing a very good job," Cameron reported.

One of the workers went over to Steve and admitted it was his fault, but he only looked away for a second to look at his sheet. To his relief, no charges were pressed.

Later that night, Cameron, Luke, Flora, Leroy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Lizzy and Shannon had a big supper at the Ashvale.

Cameron couldn't help but smile to himself as he went to bed that night. _'The perfect friends. The perfect girlfriend and the perfect job. My life is perfect.'_

Cameron got into bed and went to sleep and he wouldn't wake up until the next morning for more police work.

Meanwhile, 50 evil copies of Leroy and a cream colored hamster wearing a red cape with a golden letter 'H' to keep it on him lay motionless and breathless in a crater they had created on Aberdeen beach.

The impact had basically killed them, and before he died, Hamsterville thought the very last name he would ever think: _'Leroy…'_

 **N/A: This is the last episode of season 2 (episode 9/9). If you would like a season 3 of 'Inverurie', then please PM me your ideas as to what you want to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch, Fairly Oddparents or Despicable Me.**

 **Lilo & Stitch belong to Disney**

 **Fairly Oddparents belong to Nicktoons.**

 **Despicable Me belongs to Universal studios and Illumination entertainment.**


End file.
